


A Cloaked Kiss

by PsychoLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcrux Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: What if the Dementors had gotten Harry that night he was helping Sirius? What if the Dementor's Kiss could suck out more than just a soul?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A Cloaked Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Harry received the Dementor’s Kiss while helping Sirius escape. It isn’t a full moon, so no Snape and human Lupin.

Harry was only half aware of what was happening. 

“—my fault. I came to protect him, Moony!”

“It’s not your fault—“

“They were after me! He’d have been safer had I never left Azkaban!” 

The world was still blurred to Harry, but the figure above him was ratty enough to be Sirius. He was ugly crying and gripping Harry’s clothes like he was trying to pull him away from something.

“We can fix this!” said a girl (who was with him again?) “I have a time turner that McGonagall lent me.”

“Put that back before the Aurors come!” 

“Why?” a boy said. Harry tried to focus his eyes enough to recognize the voice, but all he could see was ginger hair. “What’s a time turner?”

“A dangerous device that should never have been given to a child!”

“I’ve used it all year, Professor, I can handle myself!”

Harry gave up on the conversation. His head was spinning so much that he only understood half of the words. The man above him was still sobbing and stroking his head in a loving way.

He understood sobbing.

“I should never have come. Forgive me, please, forgive me.” He sniffed “We were going to build something together, makeup for all that lost time.”

An idea drifted into Harry’s mind. Escape, but from what? He didn’t know.

Harry became aware of a warmth in his chest. A warmth piercing through his aching body. He knew it wasn’t there before, but it was comforting, calming, creating room for something new and better. It was almost like there was a wisp in his chest.

He remembered something someone--why couldn’t he remember who?--had said to him.

 _“Your soul is gone forever...lost._ ”

But that wasn’t right. If anything, it felt like his soul was finally done sucking in its gut.

“We need to think of a plan before we do anything brash!” 

His eyes began to focus again on the distant conversation. This time, he could make out a man holding a necklace out of reach of the girl. He tried to remember names.

“Listen to him, Hermione,” said the redhead. Ron. Ronald? No, it was just Ron. 

“Why aren’t you more upset about this, Ron?” Hermione snapped.

“Because we need to have a plan if we’re going to rescue him. It’s not like we can go back twice.”

Hermione sank a bit. “I guess your leg is still broken.” A beat “And we need to get Sirius out of here before the Aurors come!”

“I’m not leaving him!”

Harry’s eyes cleared up more.

“Sirius, please,”--another man kneeled next to him and put his hand on the crying man’s shoulder-- “You need to get out of here. The Aurors could be here any minute--they’ll give you the Dementor’s kiss!”

“I deserve it,” Sirius choked out “It’s my fault it got it.”

Sirius…

Yes, Sirius. He was escaping with Sirius.

His eyes cleared up completely as it clicked.

He was helping Sirius escape... then he was escaping the Dursleys with Sirius!

Yes, he and Ron and Hermione were visiting Hagrid because of Buckbeak. They found a rat and it turned out to have helped kill his parents. 

He remembered it all! He was meant to just be a shell of who he was, but he didn’t feel that way at all. The warmth continued to expand in his chest and he felt as if some unknown and invisible burdon had been lifted.

He watched Lupin embrace Sirius “We need to make sure he has someone to come back to when we fix this. We need to get you out of here.”

Sirius shook his head “I’ve made my choice.”

“Sirius,” Harry whispered.

Both froze.

“Harry?” Sirius reached out and put his hand on Harry’s face “You remember me?”

“Of course I remember you,” Harry smiled as best he could “I’m going to live with you.”

Sirius lifted Harry and embraced him.

“How? How!” Lupin examined his eyes and hair like they would yield an answer.

“I don’t care how!” Sirius pulled away to get a good look at Harry “He’s okay. Merlin’s beard, he’s okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, Mes Amis. Hope you all enjoyed! -x


End file.
